Blood or Loyalty?
by sciodeduct
Summary: Kamui is faced with a difficult decision when she learns of her true origins. After a brief reunion and a confusing return, she is stuck at a standstill of what to do. Will she side with her true family or remain with the family she has grown up with? A one-shot. Fire Emblem: If.


A/N: Hey! It's been a REALLY long time since I posted anything. I've just been... really busy. But I apologize bundles for my lack of activity. I hope this will compensate my disappearance... Hopefully, haha. I'm aware that a new Fire Emblem is coming and I decided to write a little something. I'm pretty sure I don't have a lot of things correct, but I wrote this based off my assumptions of what I've seen so far.

I hope ya enjoy it~!

She laid down her blade and examined its design. The four embedded rubies glinted beneath the sun's rising shine.

When she looked at the Yatogami all she could see was Marx's loyalty, Leon's ambitions, Camilla's doting, and Elise's smile. She could hear their voices as she stood beneath a burned tree. It was the physical reminder of yesterday's battle when she went for cover and the tree had suffered a devastating lightning attack. The battle had been a close one, occurring only after she was briefly reunited with the cause of her inner struggle. She needed to make her decision. The Nohrian royalty she was taken into screamed through her trusted blade. But there was another voice; it bit and prodded her from the inside. In mind she did not know them, but her blood did. Her heart reacted at the stoic face of Ryoma, her true elder brother, to Hinoka's tears as they seeped into her hair, at Takumi's determined stance, and at Sakura's relieved sigh.

The voice of reason reminded her of who she truly is. Bonds are not cemented by blood, but by time with the people she had become familiar with.

And yet, the truth was let out at the meeting of the blue-haired dancer.

 _You were stolen like I. You are Hoshidan, not Nohrian. Your real family awaits your return._

When she confronted her false father, King Garon, he did not refuse her the truth.

"They stole my daughter, so I took you in retaliation," he admitted, his aged face inert. "but you are still my child, Kamui. I raised you, the Hoshidan dogs did not. Remember that."

Kamui could not respond. There were no words for her to express the turmoil in her heart, but he was right in the end. The silence inside the throne room became overwhelmingly noticeable. Before she stole away in the dead of night, Kamui looked into the eyes of King Garon and nodded. She left his presence with a fog of resignation surrounding her.

With the truth in mind, it wracked her body in ways she did not imagine. Even the years of toll by physical training failed to meet the height of emotional distress. The fog weighed heavily in her chest, binding tightly to where she found it difficult to breathe. The Yatogami hanging off her hip became pounds heavier when she entered the courtyard.

 _I was raised Nohrian, but it's still a lie._ She thought to herself.

"I am Hoshidan by blood, but Nohrian by mind. Yet in the face of this truth, I am neither."

The betrayal of truth left Kamui at a standstill. Beneath the shine of the moon she unsheathed her blade and glared at her reflection. It did not take long for her to decide when she saddled onto her war horse and rode off.

She needed to meet her blood family.

At the stronghold where she knew her true elder brother stationed, she was mildly surprised at the hostility she met with. The soldiers seemed to care little for who Kamui truly was. Younger sibling to Ryoma or not, she was still Nohrian to them.

To reduce the tension, Kamui yielded. She discarded Yatogami to the side. The heavy thud the sword made gave her a wince. She felt like she was tossing her Nohrian family aside. However, the display did little. The Hoshidan soldiers maintained their defenses. It was only until the thunderous voice of Ryoma that settled the situation.

The soldiers lowered their weapons and stepped apart as their leader came out to the front. Through his gait she could see the strength not only in his form, but through his mannerism. Ryoma was the leader leading the campaign against Nohr, just looking at him showed that his position was well-deserved. A man to be reckoned with, just like Marx… The thought made her wince.

He stood before her an arm length distance. His dark eyes penetrated deeply into hers that it engendered a defensive response. Her hand wanted to flinch for Yatogami, but she forced herself to remain still. For a moment, Kamui wondered if she made a horrible mistake.

Would Ryoma inflict harm on his blood sibling? She looked straight at him, searching for the answer in his dark eyes, but like looking into the night, she found nothing.

What happened next, she reacted by closing her eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

She felt the cool armor on his fingers caress her face. Opening her eyes she found a look of content across his face. His dark eyes seemed to light up and something told her all would be alright.

"Kamui…" he whispered, low enough that the wind easily masked, but loud enough for her to hear.

Kamui held her breath.

"…you're back."

She then felt the voice of reason begin to wilt.

The reunion was an overwhelming one. Kamui was barraged by waves of mixed emotions as her true siblings came to see her.

A short red-headed Pegasus knight embraced her, giving Kamui no time to react once she sobbed into her neck.

"It's been so long…" she mumbled.

A younger girl that resembled a softer version of the Pegasus knight smiled when she came outside. Behind her was an older boy with a wary expression.

"Why do you look at your sister that way, Takumi? Come over here and welcome her." Ryoma said, standing behind Kamui to observe the reunion.

Takumi flinched at his elder brother's words, but did as he was told.

Each sibling had their moment to express their joy at her return.

They expect me to remain, she realized. The thought of disappointing them made her heart heavy.

So instead of telling them that she only came to visit, she just left in the same manner as she had back at Nohr.

Before she took off, she was met with Ryoma outside the stables. The light casted by the sconces did little to illuminate his entire face, but did not fail to highlight his dark eyes. They seemed to smolder as he watched her saddle onto her steed.

"Ryoma," Kamui began.

"I did not expect you to stay, Kamui," he explained, his voice absent of emotion.

Kamui swallowed hard. Before her was not her true elder brother, but rather the leader. She was not surprised at his changed mannerism.

"I only came to see…" she admitted.

"And I hope it's enough." He replied.

Ryoma stepped aside and let her pass.

Hesitant, Kamui urged her steed onward. She could feel his gaze on her back.

"I suppose I'll see you later." She said.

"Hopefully as family, not as foes." She heard him say.

On her quiet ride home, she found herself lost in her sentiments on the matter. Her true family welcomed her without question.

The blue-haired dancer, Aqua, did not lie on both accounts.

 _But I hardly know them_ , Kamui reminded herself. She fought with her feelings until she nearly reached the border allowing entrance into Nohr. At the entrance she found her childhood friend waiting with an entourage. The sound of his voice broke her train of thought as he rode to her.

"Kamui!" Cyrus shouted.

The paladin drew his blade and for a brief second, Kamui thought he was going to attack her.

"Cyrus, no—"

"Move back!" he ordered, pointing his blade past her.

Kamui looked back to find a small group of Hoshidan soldiers. They were at a safe distance, but if they inched any closer, a battle would break out.

Kamui had to do something. She reached for Cyrus' wrist to motion for him to lower his blade, but it was too late when one of his men launched for an attack.

"What are you doing?!" Kamui shouted, glaring at Cyrus' entourage.

"We were ordered to attack on sight, Lady Kamui!" one of them said.

"At MY command," Cyrus interjected.

"Your command, Cyrus?" one of them scoffed. "You are still a child with a sword, no matter what the lord said."

Kamui was about to exercise her power until the Hoshidan troop retaliated. Battle broke out and Cyrus pulled her off her horse onto his own and rode away from the crossfire.

She heard her steed whinny in the distance as battle cries filled the air. Looking back she watched in horror once she realized both sides were fighting over her.

"Cyrus, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Your father sent me for you, he said you ran off…" there was a touch of sadness in his voice. There was no need to wonder why. Kamui could already tell what her best friend was thinking. She felt one of his hands reach for hers to wrap around his waist.

"Hold onto me or else you might fall," he warned.

Kamui felt a sense of detachment as she did what he asked. _He thinks me a turncloak._

"Cyrus, I know what it might have—" she began, but was cut off with a fervent shake of his head.

"It doesn't matter, you came back home."

As he tried to escort her to safety, a loud crack sounded above them. The horse threw the two back as it kicked at the air out of fear.

Kamui felt the weight of Cyrus against her once they fell, but Cyrus relieved her as he pulled her away from the lightning casted upon them. Another crack rattled the air, the summoned clouds materializing in their general direction. He went for the safety of a tree and guarded Kamui.

Fortunately, the tree took the damage as fire erupted across its branches.

The battle remained until hours later, when the Hoshidan sortie was thrown back. Cyrus did not leave her side all the while. They said nothing for long time. He had stood with his back toward her, his blade drawn. Once her father's guards came to collect her did Cyrus resign his task of protecting her. As she was led back into King Garon's castle, she glanced at Cyrus to find a pained expression on his face.

That night she had a heated conversation with her false father. She was taken into his solar where he waited before the hearth.

"I am not surprised that you left, Kamui," the king said, his voice a strained tenor. "but I assume you came back because you returned to your senses?"

"I did not leave, father," Kamui replied, careful to remain respectful.

"I had Cyrus watch you go," he explained. "I told him to watch after you because I suspected something wrong and when he told me you left… I ordered him to let you be."

She felt her jaw tighten. "I only wanted to see…"

"See what?" King Garon growled. The king turned away from the hearth to glare at his daughter. "What did you need to see? They are not your family, we are!"

Kamui felt a fire light in her chest. "They welcomed me like they were, father! They told me they loved me and missed me and was happy at my return!"

"But you came back." He pointed out.

"I… I did." She conceded.

"Because in your heart you know that they are not, blood or otherwise."

Kamui stared at her false father, at a loss for words. The king said nothing and eventually turned back to face the hearth.

Kamui mulled for something to stay until she heard the creak of her false father's doors open and the familiar jovial cry of Elise following quickly after.

"Sister!" the blond shouted. The young girl scurried toward Kamui with the anticipation of a pup.

Kamui was dumbfounded at the embrace, but she returned it with as much affection as she could return.

"I heard you left us, Kammy!" she whined. "Please tell me it's a lie."

Something of a chuckle was heard from King Garon. Kamui bristled at the sound of it. She knew what he was trying to do.

"I didn't leave, Elise," Kamui replied. "I was just scouting."

She did not like lying to her young sister, but in a way she was not. Kamui did leave to see what was out there and while she was uncertain of her sentiments, she ultimately returned.

But what truly bothered her now was not so much what she had done, but rather what her false father was doing.

 _You're trying to make me to look like the bad guy._

Kamui was led to her solar with guards standing post outside her doors.

She tried to sleep but the events leading up to where she was now kept her awake.

Aqua was right, her true family wanted her. They expected her to stay. Kamui ultimately did not due to her conflicting emotions.

What mattered most, she questioned herself. Blood or loyalty? She knew the family she was abducted into and they cared for her ever since she could remember, but what her false father did made her question the authenticity of his professed affection for her as his daughter.

He tried to make her look like a turncloak. The thought made her furious.

No, she would not sleep, Kamui decided. She went for the window and straddled the pane. Leaning beside the window was the Yatogami and before she scaled the tower, she slung it across her back. It was a difficult climb, but Kamui had done this for years. Even in the dark, the moon provided enough light for her to see and her familiarity with the brick work guided her safely down.

Bypassing the guards was far more difficult than usual due to the circumstances, but she managed to slip out undetected. Kamui made a beeline for the wounded tree and sat there, alone with her thoughts. When the first sign of sunrise made itself apparent, Kamui laid out her blade and stared at it. The events of earlier could not leave her mind.

She remembered what Ryoma said before she left.

She would meet them again and on a battlefield. In the confrontation she would need to make her decision.

"I thought I would find you here," she heard him say.

Kamui flinched and was about to move until he told her to stay where she was. Cyrus sat beside her, his armor clanking obnoxiously in the early morning. She thought the whole world could hear it and feared her father's men would find her and perhaps lock her in her solar.

"Cyrus…" she muttered.

"I wasn't able to sleep, but I was relieved by my superior officer anyway. I had a feeling that you were out here, Kamui."

"Your intuition is never wrong," she said.

"Kamui," Cyrus leaned forward and turned his head so he could look into her face.

Kamui could not bear looking at him.

"I know why you left, I understand." He said. The way he said it felt sincere.

"You do?"

"I'm pretty sure you're pretty confused, Kam, and I don't blame you. I'd do the same if I were you."

"I'm scared, Cyrus," Kamui admitted, feeling her voice grow hot as the tears she tried to hold back broke forth.

"Kam…"

Kamui embraced herself and knelt forward, feeling as though she might crumble. There was no turning back at that point as she let loose her bottled grief.

"Everything I knew was a lie, Cyrus!" she sobbed. "I was stolen from my true family and lived with a false identity. Just who am I? I am neither Nohrian or Hoshidan. I'm nothing but a lie."

"That's a load of Pegasus dung and you know it," Cyrus said sternly. The harshness of his voice surprised her enough to soften the gripping grief.

A moment later she felt armored arms wrap securely around her and pulled her close. She could feel his nose brush against her forehead.

"You're Kamui. Do you remember what you told me when we first met? After I said girls were weak?"

Kamui blinked away her tears. "I knocked you on your arse and said I'm not just a girl, I'm Kamui."

She felt him laugh. "That's right, and I can still feel that pain in my arse. It reminds me that no matter what a person looks like or what they do, it does not indicate who they truly are. You're neither Nohrian or Hoshidan, you're Kamui. Remember that."

Kamui took solace in his words and remained in his embrace for as long as possible. Once she felt her body settle from the grief, she pulled from Cyrus and found his boyish smile on his face.

"Thank you, Cyrus," she started, "I was scared that I would be alone with this…"

Cyrus gave her a scowl before smiling again. "You're my best friend! Why would I abandon you? No matter what you do, you're still my friend."

Kamui smiled faintly at his words.

"My blood brother told me he hoped we would meet as family and not foes," Kamui explained.

"And I suppose you want to defect from Nohr?"

Kamui gave an uncertain look.

"You're thinking of Marx, Leon, Camilla, and Elise, aren't you?"

"They may not be blood, but I still see them as my siblings."

Cyrus looked toward the skys, squinting at the horizon with the morning sun in full sight. He looked to be weighing his thoughts.

"I imagine a confrontation will happen and I'm sure you'll be challenged with a decision," Cyrus stated, rising from the grass.

"I will have to choose," Kamui agreed, watching Cyrus stand with his back toward her.

Cyrus turned around and extended his hand.

"No matter what you choose, Kamui, I will follow you wherever you go." He declared, looking at her in a way she never witnessed before.

Kamui felt her heart leap.

"But what about your family if I choose Hoshido?"

The curious look on his face remained. "I'm sure I'll piss off a lot of family, but my house is dedicated to yours and loyalty is in my blood."

"But…"

"I already decided, Kamui. I am dedicated to you, always."

She did not know what more to say. The look on Cyrus' face told her that nothing she could tell him would sway his resolve.

"You're serious."

He nodded.

Kamui took his armored hand and pulled upward. She fell into a silent gaze as their eyes connected.

Eventually, she broke the intimacy of her staring and looked into the horizon.

"This will not be easy," she stated.

"But together we'll thrive." Cyrus reassured her, giving her hand he did not let go of, a soft squeeze.


End file.
